talesofsoveriafandomcom-20200214-history
Spell-Forged Steel
Spell-Forged Steel are peices of armor or weapons with arcane or divine magic woven into the metal itself while the weapon or armor is forged. Spell-Forged armor is stronger than any normal armor could ever be, and weapons are sharper and more perfectly balanced than the a regular sword made of the finest steel from the most artisan of smiths. Despite the name, spell-forged weapons and armor can also be made of adamantine or mithral. Such weapons or armor would be called "Spell-Forged Adamantine" or "Spell-Forged Mithral". Spell-Forged Come in two varieties: False Spell-Forged Steel False spell forged steel is created when a Mage or Miracle Worker of some kind watch over an expert smith as they are smithing and cast spells, incantations, or divine prayers to put a small spark of magic into the item being created. The caster must remain on hand for at last a few hours a day while the item is being forged. False Spell-Forged Steel can be just as tough as its True counterpart, carry the same proprties and so in. But the problem is that False Spell-forged Steel doesn't last. Its enchantments fade with time, only lasting a number of years based on the power of the caster. The proporties of False Spell-Forged Steel can be surpressed by an anti-magic field, but return to normal when outside of it. Some incantations by spellcasters can also temporarily surpress their proporties. It takes several exotic materials along with a portion of the casters being to make these weapons possible. True Spell-Forged Steel True Spell forged steel has magic imbued into its very cration, by the creator him or herself. These weapons or armor are forged by casters themselves, arcane or divine, with the casters placeing their magic directly into the forge and the metals as s/he creates his/her work. The magic insturments are potent, with astonishing energies imbued into their very essence. Blades forged in this way hold their edge indefinately, and never rust or fray. Because their magic is so perminated so into the fiber of their being anti-magic fields have no effect on them. The spells of casters likewise cannot supress their abilities. Spell Forged steel holds its proporties even when melted down and forged into something completely different, or multiple smaller items. Spell forged steel from two different items however can sometimes have odd effects. It takes several exotic materials along with a portion of the casters being to make these weapons possible. Who makes these Weapons? Which are Prevelant? Historically many True Spell-Forged weapons were made by Wizards of old, however in these days its very unlikely that you will find wizards willing to sacrifice the precious time nececarry to learn a smithing trade. Most feel it beneath them. Most True Spell-Forged weapons these days are created by Miracle Workers for use by their church. Churches however very rarely work on comission, prefering instead to keep these weapons among their private millitias. And even when they do forge such astounding works for those not of the church they are most certainly always of the faith. Sorcerers sometimes learn how to imbue thee magic of themselves into weapons and take up a trade to do so, their works are in high demand and they tend to become quite rich, simply because they can make items that will literally last forever. The Elven Wizards of Kyonin and other elven nations craft True Spell-Forged Mithral weapons and armor for their own nations. False Spell-Forged items are almost all imbued by wizards seeking to make a quick, heafty sum of coin to tide them over while they continue some form of research or experiminentation in seclusion. False Spell-Forged Weapons are the most common seen across the world and they are mostly the items that float through various markets. Proporties True or False spell forged steel have an increased HP of +10 per enhancement bonus and +5 Hardness per enchancement bonus, this stacks with the bonus from masterwork. However False Spell-Forged Steel items lose this bonus after their magic fades away. The steel being forged in this way is always masterwork. Spell-Forged Steel usually has the look of a item made by the hands of a master. They usually have a slight "sheen" to them, and the metal can someones take on exotic colors or ripples. Unless they are weapons which are enchanted with flame, lightning, ice or acid Spell-Forged items are rarely obviously glowing or magic.